Throughout the history of the handgun, pistols (e.g., revolvers) have typically been carried on the body of a user or shooter in a holster. Historically, pistols have been worn or carried on the shooter in leather holsters, typically strapped to the waist or chest. These leather holsters would nearly encase the pistol fully to hold it securely in place, usually in a barrel-down orientation. The pistol would be inserted into and withdrawn from the holster via an opening in the top of the holster.
A major disadvantage of such conventional leather holsters lies in the fact that in order to draw the pistol for shooting, the pistol must first be lifted upward a distance somewhat greater than the length of the barrel until the end of the barrel clears the top of the holster. The pistol must then be leveled for aiming and firing. Holsters of the prior art fail to provide stealth of movement which has proven a hindrance in hunting, law enforcement, and other such fields in which a pistol is worn and used. This excess motion problem is illustrated when one envisions a hunter in the woods stalking his prey. The hunter proceeds to draw his or her safely-holstered gun and with compounded movement, alerts the prey that then escapes before the hunter can fire a shot.
Another difficulty with conventional leather holsters is that their bulk makes concealing a pistol difficult. In addition, the general bulkiness of traditional leather holsters often makes them uncomfortable to wear. Also, the holster may shift, making quick pistol withdrawal uncertain. Finally, traditional leather holsters tend to pinch the revolver, again making quick withdrawal of the pistol from the holster problematic.
In summary, leather holsters, while functional, durable, and attractive typically do not provide an ideal solution to quick weapon withdrawal.